Words of Deception
by sonicarutha
Summary: Ichimaru Gin enters the Kuchiki house as a servant by his captain to be a spy to help overthrow the government. But while there he develops an attraction to the heir Byakuya. But can he focus on the task as he watches as his emotions change before him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Words of Deception  
**Pairings:** This chapter contains slight Gin/Byakuya  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC (sorry), language, some errors, and slightly rushed  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

**

* * *

**He was carried into the 1st Division, his eyes falling on the man who was before him, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni, the man who was about to decide his fate. His minds went back to what happened last night. The broken window, the documents, the voices as he ran, it all ignited his blood as he tried to make off with the documents, he wound up being stopped only feet away from the 5th Division.

Ichimaru Gin, the child prodigy had done something that no one had expected of someone his age. He had broken into the 6th Division and tried to run off with all of the secrets. He was going to be lucky if he got out of this with his life. He entered the room, his commanding officer sitting in the seat next to the general. Gin didn't feel the fear that most officers felt as they were pulled into these chambers. He didn't sweat. His breathing didn't rise. His heart didn't stop. He felt as if he was home all over again. It didn't faze him.

"Ichimaru Gin," Yamamoto called out as the child was brought closer. "Breaking into the 6th Division and trying to steal important documents. How do you plead about this?"

Gin didn't think, he had nothing to hide. There was no denying the fact that he had caused pain to the Kuchiki house. He looked into the general's eyes and spoke the truth. There were no lies, there were no embellishments, there was only what he had truly felt in his heart.

"I was caught wasn't I?" he asked, his voice curt. "So I must have caused that degree of pain."

Yamamoto shook his head as he looked into the young shinigami's eyes. "That's a crime punishable by death."

"Then I guess you must bring death to me," Gin stated.

There was no denying it; the boy was going to die. He was aware that it was his time to go. There was no one who ever survived the wrath of Yamamoto and was able to weasel his way out of it alive. He closed his eyes tighter as a wider smile rolled across his face. It was so sweet ot hear the torture that had been going through the soul Society. It was time to face the music.

"Wait just a moment, soutaichou," Aizen breathed as he looked at Yamamoto, Gin starting to breathe again. "There's no reason to kill him, is there?"

Gin looked at the captain. There had to be something that was cooking inside of that brain of his. Aizen Sousuke was never one to think of his subordinates. There was only one reason why he would even look at him. It was all part of a plan. He looked deeper at the captain as he realized that he was coming up with a plan, something only Gin could do.

"Couldn't he instead pay his dues off to the Kuchiki household in a different way?" Aizen asked as he looked at the prodigy. "Maybe he could work as their servant and pay off the damage that he caused with physical labor. His death would do nothing for them."

Aizen, the man who had forced Gin to break in the first time was now giving him permission to go in again. An inside job, something only his previous screw-up would be able to permit. Gin smiled. It wasn't a mistake after all.

Yamamoto nodded as he looked at the young shinigami. "I will allow it. But one more crime within those walls and I will not hesitate to take your head."

Gin nodded as he watched the old man get up and start to leave the premises. Aizen walked closer as the general left, a smile on his face. There was a feeling of discomfort inside of Gin's body as he watched the captain come closer to him. He knew that it was do or die. Succeed or it was his head, not Aizen's. It was all on him.

"Don't screw up this time," Aizen hissed. "I won't be able to save your ass next time…"

Gin looked up at the captain as a smile rolled across his face. "I won't…"

As Aizen left, an uneasy feeling pulsated through Gin's body. It was do or die, no time for mistakes. He was going to get those documents. They were going to destroy the Soul Society hand in hand. Nothing was going to stop them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gin walked through the gateway walking toward the manor that had belonged to the Kuchiki family. It was the most illustrious place that he had ever seen. The fountains were overflowing; the water so clear as the plum blossoms fell into the liquid creating growing ripples. The air was so crisp, his lungs nearly constricting with the sense of clean that was rolling through him. It was the most beautiful place that he had ever seen. He walked deeper thinking of his task. Steal the documents, overthrow the Soul Society. He had no time to do anything else.

He finally arrived at the door, seeing Kuchiki Ginrei before him. Kuchiki was not only the head of the household; he was also the captain of the division that he had broken into. Gin knew that this man had wanted to destroy him at the first chance that he got, but Yamamoto bent to every one of Aizen's words. As he looked into the old man's eyes all he saw was the hate that was deep within him. The despair that he caused them would have been gone with his death.

"You must be the shinigami that tried to overthrow us," Kuchiki stated in a flat voice as he didn't even look at Gin.

Gin was like an ant to him, nothing but a pest that had escaped death. He was a fly in a spider web, he was their prey. Every step that man took was sucking the life out of Gin's body. Kuchiki Ginrei was the real deal; his reiatsu was enough to make him want to melt where he stood. This was going to be harder then he thought. One slight mistake and he would lose his head.

"You are not a guest; you are not anything to me. You are a servant. Your job is to prepare meals and take care of the upkeep of the manor. I won't tolerate mistakes," Kuchiki explained as Gin moved behind him. "You are not to talk to any of the people in the manor by referring to them by their name. Not without formalities. I am not Kuchiki, I am Kuchiki-taichou. You are not to forget that."

Gin continued to walk forward as he looked around the manor. The surroundings were completely new to him. They were way better then what Gin was used to coming up. It was a dog eat dog world for him, only the strongest were allowed to keep their skin. This was different. It was a rich life. It was a life like he had never seen before, and thought he would never see. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

He then opened his eyes as he heard footsteps in the courtyard, a boy walking through. His eyes were fixated on him. He was more different than anyone he had ever laid eyes on. His skin was as white as porcelain, his long ebony locks resembling black silk. His eyes were the deepest shade of grey that he had ever seen in his life. He felt his body boiling deeper than he had ever felt before. He was beautiful beneath those plum blossoms.

"Who's that?" Gin asked as he looked at the boy.

"That is my grandson Byakuya, you are not to talk to him," Kuchiki breathed as he continued to walk forward.

Gin sighed as he heard those words taking one last look at the boy underneath the blossoms. His name was Byakuya, and he was the most beautiful thing Gin had ever seen. He was worth getting his head cut off for.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He sighed as he was given his first task: preparing their dinner. Sweat rolled down his face as he looked at the environment around him. He had never been in a kitchen before. He had never felt this heat. He closed his eyes deeper as he tried to think of the mission. The sooner he got through this the sooner he could go to the library where the documents were. All he had to do was keep his distance from Byakuya.

The door then opened as Byakuya walked through the door. Gin froze as he looked at him, thinking of what Kuchiki said: he had to stay away from him.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Gin asked.

Byakuya looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Gin sighed as he remembered what the rules were. "I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya laughed as he heard those words. "You're so uptight. You don't need to refer to me like that… you can call me Byakuya, don't listen to my grandfather…"

Gin looked deeper into those eyes taking a deep breath as he felt as though he should introduce himself. "Ichimaru Gin, of the 5th Division."

"5th division, so you're a shinigami," Byakuya smiled. "Why are _you _in the kitchen?"

"I made a mistake," Gin breathed, not wanting to tell him the whole story.

Byakuya laughed again as he looked at him. "Well no mistakes can be made here. So I'll try to help you as much as you want. I'll keep my grandfather off of you…"

Gin looked into Byakuya's eyes, he trusted him. He took a deep breath as he thought back to the mission. Kuchiki Ginrei had to be distracted. Gin closed his eyes and smiled. This boy could be of use to him.

* * *

This was the first chapter to a story that has nothing to with _Falling Petals_. This was rushed and there are some errors, but the story will get better as it goes on. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** This chapter contains slight Gin/Byakuya  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC (sorry), dark thoughts, some errors, and it's really short  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

* * *

It was only harder as he looked at the boy who lived in the house. He had lost his mind as he looked at him deeper. As he went through the manor, as he served and prepared his food, Gin was losing himself slowly in what this boy was offering him. He knew that he was falling of course. Even as Aizen's voice was echoing through his head, all he could think of was look at the young boy, thinking only of him. At that moment, he knew his mission was put on the back burner.

Every moment he could, he would go to Byakuya, cater to his every whim, waiting for Kuchiki Ginrei to be working in his office. Byakuya was different than everyone else in the manor, he had spunk. He didn't act proper, he was tough, he talked shit, he was something that Gin had never heard of in nobility. Most of the blue bloods were to above everything to even think of talking to a servant, but not Byakuya, he was different.

Ginrei told him not to talk to him, told him that he would kill him if he even thought about it, if that were the case, Gin shouldn't have made it past his first day. Yet the boy took a liking to him and smiled at how "proper" he was acting as he called him "Byakuya-san." They were polar opposites, like Heaven and Earth.

He walked into a room where Byakuya had been sitting, drinking a cup of tea. Kuchiki had ignored his grandson until there was nothing left. Byakuya waited desperately for him to come to the manor, but there was never any sign of him. Gin walked closer as he saw a look of sorrow in the boy's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked, the noble looking at him with watering grey eyes.

"Nothing," he breathed. "He's just busy all the time, I have to understand that."

Gin scoffed as he thought about the way the old man had been acting around his grandson. Byakuya was invisible to him. Everyday that went by, Byakuya was falling deeper into this distance that he knew he would never be able to crawl out of. He was being factored out of Kuchiki Ginrei's life. But as Gin looked at him, it was different; he was all that he saw, all that he wanted to see. Byakuya was the most wondrous thing that he had ever laid eyes on. He was something that should be treasured, and seeing tears in those eyes made Gin's heart break.

"Do you need some company?" Gin asked. "I can talk to you after the work is done."

"Your work is done," Byakuya smiled. "I'm in charge, everyone else is gone."

Gin moved to sit in front of the boy, seeing a smile roll across his lips. "So, Kuchiki Clan…"

"It's not that great, just a huge steaming pile of bullshit," Byakuya shook his head. "I'm told how to act, how to look, how to talk. It's like I'm trapped and I can't get myself out of it. You must feel the same way in the Gotei 13."

Gin shook his head. "I pretty much do what I want. Since Aizen-taichou was promoted after the disappearance of the previous captain I have been so absorbed in work, I can't follow those kinds of rules."

"You're lucky," Byakuya whimpered. "I can't even choose who I love."

"They choose for you?" Gin asked.

"I had an arranged marriage, but she's gone now," Byakuya shook his head. "I hated her so much for leaving, I mean I always hated her, but when she left it was like she left me nothing more than a broken masterpiece. There's no one who's going to want me now?"

Gin cocked his head as he took in the words. "You mean no one wants to marry someone who isn't a virgin?"

Byakuya almost choked on his breath as a blush rolled across his face. "That's not it. My marriage never went through and the clan would hate to hear that I've been sullied like that. They'd disown me in a heartbeat."

"Strict," Gin continued.

"You get used to it; you just stop thinking of yourself as capable of making your own decisions. You just have to make it seem like you're something that people own," Byakuya answered. "You must know that feeling."

"No," Gin closed his eyes as he thought of how Aizen was using him as a puppet, a puppet that he almost killed once or twice in the past. Gin looked at Byakuya and saw something that he knew no one had ever seen before, a trapped boy. Byakuya was his age, maybe a little older, but as he gazed at him, he knew some degree of his pain, he knew some ounce of his hurt, he knew that this boy was something that has only been forced into a life, he never had goals of his own.

"You're lucky," Byakuya took another sip of tea. "I don't even get to breathe on my own."

"I wouldn't know what that feels like," Gin smiled falsely.

Byakuya stood up as he finished his cup of tea. "I guess that's the difference between me and the whole world. They all have their own path, a path that they can change, and I have a path that was made for me, a path with gates, a path over dark water. I want to drown, Ichimaru Gin. I want to fall into that water and never be found."

"That's serious," Gin breathed.

"You were lucky; you escaped death, live your life knowing that there is a world outside of this," Byakuya walked out of the room, leaving Gin with a cloud of darkness. This boy, who was only a little older than him, was starting to die in front of him, yet he reached out to a servant and was able to put all of the pressure that had been destroying him and put some of that on him as well.

Gin was connected to him, and as he looked at him, he saw a boy who was going to grow up to be someone cold and detached. He stood up and walked to the library. Aizen destroying this clan would be the only way to save him from what the Kuchiki Clan had in store for him. He walked deeper into the library; this was the first step on the road to saving Kuchiki Byakuya from the path that he was walking on. He was going to save him from drowning.

* * *

I know that it took a while to get this chapter up, and now it's really short, but I thought it had a great impact. Gin's goals have changed since last time, but as the story progresses more will happen.

I will try to get the next one up sooner.

Happy New Year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** This chapter contains Gin/Byakuya  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC (sorry), some errors, alcohol use, some language, slight sexual content, and it's really short. This story also was in need of an update, so I decided to give it one. I haven't touched this since New Years.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Gin walked along the outside of the manor as he took a deep breath, he never thought that all of this work was going to leave him this breathless. He continued to walk as he saw the lights in the manor, hearing the laughs and the gossiping. He rolled his eyes as he thought about what nobles were. Nobles were insecure people who hid behind a title so that no one saw how small they actually were. He looked away as he thought deeper about his work.

The goals that Aizen had given him were only getting harder and harder as he tried to ignore the people who lived there. Byakuya was something that he had never planned on. As he tried to get deeper within his mission, all he could do was get closer to Byakuya. It was distracting him. He sighed as he knew there was no way he could get the documents tonight. There was a party going on.

The Kuchiki House was entertaining all of the other noble houses, no doubt trying to find Byakuya a bride. He heard laugher within the manor. There was no way that anyone would be having a dull time in there. The nobles never seemed to be lonely, there were always people coming in and out of their houses. But every time that Gin looked at Byakuya, he knew that wasn't always the case.

That was the moment where he heard the doors open, feet walking outside of the house. Gin looked up to see Byakuya standing there with a sad look on his face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked as he looked at the boy.

Byakuya looked over at him, a look of fear upon his face. "I needed a little air. I was suffocating in there…"

He wiped tears from his eyes as Gin couldn't stop looking at him. His mission was once again to be put on hold. He walked closer to the boy as he sighed once more. The pain that was going through him infected the atmosphere; Gin was suffocating, choking on it. He moved closer to Byakuya, grey eyes avoiding him.

Gin then pulled out a bottle of sake, something that he had needed ever since he arrived at the manor, Kuchiki Ginrei keeping him on his feet. Byakuya's eyes fell onto the flask, a look of shock within those grey irises as he moved to take the bottle.

"Want some?" Gin asked.

Byakuya smiled. "Alcohol?"

Gin nodded. "You look like you need it."

"Are all shinigami this intelligent?" he took the bottle and took a long swig, swallowing the liquid quickly.

They sat there passing the flask back and forth as Gin looked at Byakuya; the question that Gin had been waiting age for was finally asked.

"What did you do to get yourself here?" he asked as he looked at the shinigami. "Must be pretty bad if they sent you to this hellhole…"

Gin was honest; there was no need to lie. "I stole something from Kuchiki Manor…"

Byakuya almost laughed as he heard that. "What would you want out of all of the shit that we have here?"

"I don't know," Gin smiled as he looked at the laughing boy. "I guess I was just being stupid."

"And now you're stuck here…" Byakuya shook his head. "That sucks, you were free before this. Now you're trapped in this cage."

"Speaking of cages," Gin looked behind them at the house. "What's this all about?"

Byakuya scoffed and shook his head as if disgusted by what was going on. "Just some stupid get together that my grandfather insists on having. I don't know what he's trying to prove. That Kuchikis are better than anyone else? That's a load of shit…" he shook his head. "All the nobles do it. To be honest, I hate it…"

Gin watched as Byakuya looked away from what was behind him, looking ahead to the distance. He knew that he wanted to leave it all behind. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted a moment where he could be normal, a moment where he wasn't a noble. He wanted a moment where there was no more pressure to be perfect. Ichimaru Gin wanted to give him that moment. He grasped Byakuya's hand and lifted him off of the ground.

"Let's get out of here…" he breathed, Byakuya smiling at that statement.

"Alright…" his smile was wide as he walked along Gin's side.

The two of them ran through the outskirts, Byakuya laughing every step of the way. Gin smiled as he heard that laugher, something that he wasn't sure that the noble boy was capable of doing. But as they kept moving forward, he kept hearing that laughter. He kept hearing the joy within his voice; he kept running through the fields with him, holding his hand tightly. Aizen's plan was going to have to wait.

"Where are you taking me?" Byakuya laughed.

"Away? Does it matter where?" Gin asked.

"Not really," Byakuya answered. "I was just curious…"

He then stopped as they got to the river, Byakuya's eyes wide as he looked at the water. They released hands as they walked closer to the edge of the river, a smile upon Gin's face as he looked at Byakuya. The Kuchiki moved to dip his hand in the water, his eyes looking up into Gin's, his smile growing larger.

"A river?" Byakuya asked. "I didn't even know we had one around here…"

"You do," Gin smiled as he moved closer. "Want to go for a swim?"

Before Byakuya could say anything he was pushed into the water, Gin's body on top of his as the water splashed around them. Byakuya pushed against Gin as if to get him deeper into the water, Gin trying to make noble go under as their giggles filled the air. They pushed against each other, both of them becoming covered with water as the fight continued. That was the moment where they caught each other in the eye.

Both of them stopped fighting each other, Byakuya's breathing starting to slow as they looked deeper into each other's eyes, Gin opening his to reveal red irises. The moment overtook them as Gin moved to possess Byakuya's lips in a chaste kiss, backing away instantly, licking his lips to taste the passion that was smeared upon them. He then moved in for another kiss, this one increasing in passion as Byakuya's arms wrapped around Gin's, his lips parting as Gin slowly slipped his tongue between his lips.

Hearing the boy's moans, hearing his purrs made Gin even hungrier. His Body moved closer to him as the water splashed around them. Byakuya tasted so sweet, felt so innocent. He pulled him closer to his body as he deepened the kiss, Byakuya's body becoming limp within his arms.

Gin's lips left Byakuya's as he moved to suck on his neck, the noble moaning loudly as he ran his tongue along his pulse point. Every moment made Gin hungry, made him want more. He took his lips again as he wanted one last taste. It was then when Byakuya backed away.

"I should be getting back…" he breathed as he walked out of the river. "He's going to be pissed!"

Gin followed Byakuya back to the manor watching as all of the people had left the manor, his grandfather standing in front of the house. Byakuya froze as he could feel his Kuchiki's eyes fall upon him, looking at Gin as he shivered.

"I have to sneak in…" he breathed as he looked at the shinigami. "I'll see you in the morning Gin…"

The boy ran away faster than Gin ever thought that he would. But he licked his lips to taste the flavor of passion that still lurked on them. A smile rolled across his face as he looked to the sky. He was going to savor that moment for the rest of his life. The moment where he stole Kuchiki Byakuya from the manor had possessed him as if he were his own.

"I'll see you too…" he whispered. "Byakuya…"

* * *

I know that it's been ages since I updated this story, but here it is chapter three. The first chapter where the romance builds. Unfortunately this story is called "Words of Deception" so there is going to be some heartache and deception on the way. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next chapter, Byakuya's grandfather is going to confront him about what happened.

Like what you read? Feel free to PM me a request (see profile for details.)

Also feel free to review. The feedback is my inspiration to produce more chapters.


End file.
